rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angren Túrë/Schnee Co. Conspiracy Theory; Possible Scene in which Weiss confronts her father.
So this is the whole scene in which Weiss confronts her father about the Giant Armor attack, and his true motives. For clarity: --Weiss' father is named "Raureif" which would translate to "Frost", and the Giant Armor attacked Weiss in a location called the Cathedral, part of the White Castle. --Team RWBY has already broken into the White Castle, but Weiss insisted that Ruby, Blake and Yang remain in the lobby so she can confront her father alone. Ok, here goes: Weiss enters her father's office, walking imperiously and looking him in the eye. ' Raureif: Ah, Weiss. You've returned. I suppose you've given up all that ridiculous Huntress nonse- '''Weiss draws Myrtenaster and points it at Raureif. ' Weiss: You want to tell me why, father? Raureif (bemused): Wh-why what? What is the meaning of all this? Weiss (coldly): Don't deny it. The Giant Armor in the Cathedral. A year ago. Where I got my scar. Raureif (irritated): Child, we've been over this. The Giant Armor was animated by a large quantity of Smoke that was acquired by White Fang terrorists. The incident is done. Now-- Weiss (uses her right hand to draw out a shipping manifest): A large quantity of Smoke, that just so happened '' to show up in your personal correspondence with the overseer of the Red Forest Facility. (Now fighting to keep her composure) You used it on the Armor, you tried to have me killed! Now are you going to tell me ''why!? Raureif (sternly): I've been patient, daughter, but the melodrama is really starting to get on my nerves. Put the sword down, and let's discuss this over a cup of coffee like rational people. Weiss (incredulous): Put the sword down? Raureif: Yes. 'Weiss places the tip of Myrtenaster against Raureif's throat. ' Weiss: No. Raureif: Pity. '''Raureif makes a casual gesture with his fingers, and a forcefield slams Weiss backwards into the wall. Raureif presses a button on the underside of his desk. Cut to the lobby. Four hidden panels spaced along all four walls slide up to reveal four sets of Giant Armor, each holding a broadsword with the tip pointed down. The Giant Armor sets come to life and advance from each side of the room, quickly forcing Team RWBY back-to-back-to-back in the center. ' '''The doors opposite Raureif's office burst open, and several dozen henchmen swarm in and fan out inside the Giant armor sets, surrounding the team. ' '''Roman Torchwick, flanked by Crimson and Junior, walks casually through the doors, twirling the candy cane in his right hand. Roman (upon seeing Ruby): Hm. Well, fancy seeing you here, Red. No huntress this time? Junior makes eye contact with Yang and smiles coldly. Junior: I'm gonna enjoy this, Blondie. Yang empties the shells from Ember Celica and enters a fighting stance. ''' Yang: "Help me break into my dad's heavily guarded estate", she said. "It'll be fun", she said. Ruby: Yang, I don't think Weiss actually said-- Blake: We know, Ruby. It was a figure of speech. '''Cut back to inside Raureif's office. Weiss regains her feet and points Myrtenaster at her father. ' Weiss: What did you do? Tell me!'' Raureif (turns around his computer monitor): See for yourself. 'Weiss stares in horror at her surrounded team, through a hidden security camera. ' Raureif: Now, are you going to put the sword down, or are you going to kill your friends? '''Weiss glances at Myrtenaster, shudders, then reluctantly places it on Raureif's desk. Weiss quickly averts her gaze and grimaces, as if pained. Raureif (cheerfully): Ah, that's much better. Now, about that coffee... Category:Blog posts